


Scary Carmelo

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy Mexican Ghost Stories [3]
Category: Book of Life (2014), El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Mexican Horror, Skeletons, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Carmelo Sanchez is a friendly ghost who got into creepy and surreal misadventures with his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

The story begins with a couple listening to a 1910s song but they sees Carmelo bopping.

Uh-oh

And then Carmelo scares a couple.

Carmelo laughs and saws a Mexican baby girl.

"Mama" it babbles

Carmelo's eyes sparkled.

The ghost of a conquistador walked to Carmelo.

"Hey Carmelo whatcha doin" 

But Carmelo sees him a baby girl.

Wilhelm scream

"What's wrong?" Carmelo asked.

"That-that's a baby?!" as he pointed at a baby girl who clapped and laughed.

Scary Carmelo transition

In the apartment, A girl with brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a white shirt underneath her gray sweater, dark gray skirt, black headband, white stockings and black flat shoes. Her name is Mariluz. She was holding a baby girl from earlier

And then a creepy girl appeared behind Mariluz. She has long black hair that covers her eyes, pale skin and red lipstick. She wears a black dress with a peter pan collar, striped purple stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name is Ofelia.

The door kicked open

Carmelo said "Hey Mariluz Ofie what are you doing?!"

Mariluz said "We're taking care of a baby" as she feeds a baby girl milk.

Ofelia said "Who's a good baby who's a good baby."

A baby girl let out a squeal which annoys a ghostly conquistador.

"I'm sorry but come on taking care of a baby is a huge responsibility."

A baby girl giggles.

A ghostly conquistador facepalmed

"I think her name is Gabi"

Gabi giggles

Scary Carmelo transition

Gabi was crawling to Juan Diego who gets mad

So he puts Gabi in a crib.

Scary Carmelo transition

Carmelo said "Gabi can you say Dada"

Gabi babbles "Dada"

Carmelo clapped his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Juan Diego was flipping through the pages of a old book as he was humming but he was interrupted by Gabi.

Gabi is about to read it when Juan Diego takes the book away from her.

Juan Diego said "No you do not read this these are not for the eyes of the living this is a cursed book from the Underworld."

Mariluz said "Juan Diego Ofie needs help with her poems."

Juan Diego muttering as he walked with Mariluz.

Gabi took the book and go to the basement where she reads it but something's scary is going to happen to her. She let out a squeal.

But Gabi sees a creepy black demon with red eyes.

Gabi babbles

"Yes I'm a......."

Gabi babbles

"I'm a scary creepy demon and I will........."

Gabi giggles and a creepy black shadow facepalmed.

They doing something exciting like feeding the birds and scaring the bullies.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabi giggled as she crawls to Juan Diego.

Juan Diego said "What are you doing?"

Gabi clapped her hands

"Oh it's a human conversation"

Gabi squealed.

Juan Diego facepalmed

Gabi coos.

Juan Diego thought for a moment then grinned mischievously. A couple minutes later Gabi is wearing a fluffy blue teddy bear costume.

Gabi giggled

Juan Diego said "Oh come on!"


End file.
